User talk:SirHandelFalcon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sir Handel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Madbomberfan (Talk) 11:05, March 20, 2011 Sister Wikis??? Its okay to be Sister Wikis but first i need to fix the homepage okay =) Madbomberfan You can make the rules page thanks. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! YouTube and Help What is your YouTube account name i would like to add you as a friend =). My YouTube User name is TheMadbomberfan feel free to comment on my videos, To add i'am a bit busy i would like you to take care of this wikia while i'am gone , also can you ask more people to come and help out thanks. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Stikes Template?? I'm not actually sure what I'm supposed to see, sorry. I'm not an expert on those types of things. Jdogman 07:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That's great, nice image choice! Jdogman 06:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) First Vandal :O No you got it all wrong Jdogman was only deleting a wikia contributer spam. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! locations and ERTL Lord harry Hello, Would you mind if i added some location pages like the suspension bridge or knapford station. Also lord harry is on amazon here are the links for the UK and the USA as you may see the UK may be cheaper JRCS 20:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) May I ask do you make pages that are sets or locations JRCS 20:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S I just ot the lucky 3000th edit for that post ^ JRCS 20:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it : ) JRCS 16:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i didn't quite understand that JRCS 17:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) i can't understand that message because i said 'May I ask do you make pages that are sets or locations' then you replied 'yes i did' : ) JRCS 16:13, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Steam Along Thomas editing Hi. I believe you that you own the Steam Along Thomas, but I disagree with you saying Annie had Clarabel's face. Can I ask please, do both coaches share the exact same looking face? Jdogman 13:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That is very interesting, thanks. I think maybe we should write something under "Trivia" such as, "Annie and Clarabel both share the same face", instead of that goof. Do you like that? Jdogman 08:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't think it should be a goof that Annie has Clarabel's face, because we know Annie only seems to be shocked in merchandise, and shouldn't she be smiling given this is a special model? Jdogman 02:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Chat? I don't know. Can you please tell me what Wiki Chat is? Jdogman 13:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, I think it would be fine. Jdogman 23:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) oh cool thanks man but why would Madbomberfan do that? Skullzproductions 01:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah Skullzproductions 01:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) When did you use Thomas The Tank Engine Wikia? I want to get there but Thomasfan is just everywhere I can't edit a single page or add one. Can you tell me how to get on it and edit pages.Ivan Kakooza 14:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC)